This invention relates to ink eradicator systems.
Ink eradicator systems generally include two components. One component is an aqueous ink that includes a dye--typically a triaryl methane--that can be converted to a colorless form when contacted with a substance such as a sulfite reducing agent or a basic nitrogen compound. The second component is an aqueous eradicator fluid that includes a substance that can cause the dye to convert to a colorless form. A user writes with the ink and, if correction is necessary, applies the eradicator fluid to the ink marking to decolorize the dye.
It is desirable to be able to write-over the area to which an eradicator fluid is applied. One problem that may occur when write-over of an eradicated mark is attempted is that the new mark may fade over time as the dye in the ink comes into contact with the excess eradicating substance (e.g., sulfite or amine) in the hardened eradicator fluid.